Realisation
by PrettyLittlePetrova1864
Summary: Katherine knows she must do this, but when it finally comes down to it, she didn't think it would be so difficult.. Kelena fluff


A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, please go easy on me as i'm not at all experienced with creativity at all. I had major help with this oneshot from MysticFun, so I suggest you all go and read her story, 'My Paper Heart', and her oneshots. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (otherwise it would be Kelena all the way in season 6, oh and Katherine would never have died) or the characters.

Enjoyl

Katherine is leaning against the Salvatore fireplace, wondering how she should tell Elena to move on. She doesn't want to tell her, but she has to. For Elena's own good. Long distance relationships never work, right? Elena is going to college. She would be lucky to even see her during the holidays.

She takes a large gulp of her drink-a strong alcoholic one-to help her break this, whatever _this_ is. The last few months they have spent together were the best of her existence, she couldn't deny it. But she needs to move on. Go and make a different city, maybe even a different country her playground. Find herself a new toy, boy or girl, to help her get over Elena. She already knows it won't work. _Out of sight out of mind,_isn't an option when you are Katherine Pierce.

The first month they spent together was pure bliss. The sex was mind blowing, to say the least. She was helping Elena discover her true self..her true sexual self.

But Katherine herself discovered again some of the things she had kept well away from anyone apart from the select odd few. Feelings. Addiction. Obsession...and love? She felt uneasy, even ashamed to admit it, but when it was used in context with Elena, it felt somehow right.

The second month, was slightly different. It seemed as though Elena was perfectly comfortable with the idea of being with Katherine. She figured this out when she was asked out on a date. A dinner and a movie. For dinner, they went out to the woods, bordering Mystic Falls together and went hunting. Clearing up the path after them, they then went back to the Boarding house, with Netflix on in the background, and made out underneath the bed sheets. A perfect date. It was at this precise moment that things changed between them. Elena would randomly grab Katherine's hand in public, at home also, and she wouldn't move it away. It felt right to be holding Elena's hand. It felt right to be doing this with her. This girl, was changing her. And a growing part of her liked it.

The third month is when Katherine's world was turned upside down. She realised the feelings assailing her lately arose only when she was around Elena. She would start to feel butterflies whenever she was around her, and feel sparks whenever they touched. But the most shattering moments were when they kissed...oh boy when they kissed, it was like the 4th of July.

There was no denying her attraction toward the newly turned vampire. So she asked her to be hers. She asked Elena to be her girlfriend. She accepted Katherine'soffer and promptly dragged her off to her bedroom to celebrate.

Katherine thought sex couldn't get any better. She was so damn wrong.

She smiles slightly at the memories of them both, starting to regret the decision she has made. A slight knock on the door stops her train of thoughts before she can talk herself out of it, and in comes her very own goddess. She takes another large gulp of drink and takes a deep breath, bracing herself for what is coming next. She can't back out now, she needs to do this.

"I want to apologise, for what I've done," Katherine tells her decisivley. He looks back at the fireplace again. She hears Elena's confused voice answering her from behind.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've done some terrible things, and you know all of them...yet you still agree to be with me. Why? Why is that, Elena?" she asks in a demanding tone. She looks at her intently**,** waiting for a reply, but it never comes. Elena just stares at her.

Her lack of answer, her unreadable expression makes the whole situation even more difficult for Katherine. Sheis starting to get frustrated and annoyed, causing her to snap.

"You know what I am? Selfish. I've made hundreds of bad choices that hurt many people, but more importantly _you_ Elena. Can't you remember that?! The whole purpose of my presence in Mystic Falls was to bargain my freedom. I was going to turn you over to Klaus so I could receive the one thing I've always wanted and the only thing I've always desired." Katherine stands upright making eye contact with her girlfriend, " Did you also forget that I killed Jeremy? I killed your _brother, _Elena! The one person that meant the most to you since your transition. I went into that cave and bit right into he's jugular.I heard Silas sucking the life out of him."

Katherine's tone is filling with hatred the more she is speaking. She figures that if she can get her girlfriend to hate her, the breakup will be much easier for the both of them.

"I'm a bad person, Elena! And I'm not going to change." The younger doppelganger is still just mindlessly watching her, speechless. "And there is no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you."

Katherine finishes looking at Elena, with hate and disgust towards herself filling her eyes. She takes a deep breath and another swig of her drink when Elena finally starts to reply.

"Fine, then I'm not sorry either." Katherine glances at her, confused, but allows her to carry on.

"I'm not sorry that I met you; I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death, you are the one that has made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices...and of all the choices that _I've_ made, this will prove to be the worst one." Elena's eyes start to tear up, and she has to hold herself back to stop herself from walking to her and wiping away her tears that are threatening to spill. "But I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you!" The tears finally rolll down her cheeks, the emotions too much for her to contain. Katherine's head whips up at her girlfriend's words and looks at her in amazement.

"I love you, Katherine," she admits in a whisper, not only to the vampire standing in front of her but to herself as well. Katherine remains speechless, looking at her with pure adoration. She steps forward to stand directly in front of Elena.

"I love yo-" Before Elena can finish her sentence, Katherine's lips are on hers once more. She lifts her hands to her head and pulls her into her body. Even closer than before. Elena sighs in relief and deepens the kiss further, putting her arms around her neck. They stay intertwined for a long moment, kissing, touching, moaning and sighing.

They can't get enough of each other. Eventually, Katherine pulls away, placing her forehead against Elena's, looking deeply into her eyes. And in that moment she knows that she can't break this, she can't move away, and that they will work through the long distance relationship. She believes it will work. In that moment, she realises that she has indeed fallen hard for this girl. Katherine Pierce has fallen in love. And with _Elena Gilbert_ out of all people. She chuckles at this thought and then says something she never thought she would say.

"I'm in love with you too Elena." She softly kisses her lips as a confirmation that this relationship is what she wants.-She has never been more sure of anything in her life.


End file.
